Waiting For You
by khoyrized
Summary: Choi Siwon seorang namja yang sangat mencintai seorang yeoja bernama Park Seung Gi. Mirisnya, Seung Gi telah memiliki pacar. Apakah Siwon akan mendapatkan hati sang yeoja? /abal summary/. Chapter 1. RnR please? happy reading


**Summary:**

Choi Siwon seorang namja yang sangat mencintai seorang yeoja bernama Park Seung Gi. Mirisnya, Seung Gi telah memiliki pacar. Apakah Siwon akan mendapatkan hati sang yeoja? /abal summary/

**Tittle: **Waiting For You

** by: **khoyrized

**Guess:**

Choi Siwon

Park Seung Gi

And all the character(s)

**Warning:**

I'm sorry for all typo in this story

Enjoy, chingu…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1_

Siwon dan Donghae baru saja keluar dari tempat _gym_ yang setiap hari kamis mereka kunjungi. Terlihat Donghae terus menggerakkan pundaknya yang capek karena mengangkat beban yang lebih berat dari biasanya. "Sial, pundakku jadi sakit." Keluhnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan lelaki yang sudah bertotot sepertinya. "Mungkin kau belum terbiasa." Jelasnya. Donghae memandang Siwon sinis. "Aku tau kau sudah lebih biasa di bandingku." Protesnya. Siwon tertawa. Mereka terus berjalan sampai pintu gerbang gedung tempat mereka_gym_.

Ribuan tetes air jatuh dari langit yang gelap. Angin kencang dan tetesan air hujan menerpa seluruh tubuh Siwon dan Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung. Hujan lebat menguyur kota Seoul sekarang ini. "Yah! Hujan! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Donghae panik. Melihat Donghae yang panik, Siwon jadi kebingungan. "Kita tunggu saja sampai hujan reda, mungkin ini hanya hujan lewat." usul SIwon. Donghae pun menuruti apa kata temannya.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu hujan reda. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore sedangkan mereka belum juga pulang. "Mungkin aku harus menelfon _Ahjussi_ untuk menjemputku," kata Siwon. Donghae terus menatap Siwon memberi isyarat 'Aku bagaimana?!'. "Tenanglah, pandangan matamu menyeramkan! Kau bisa kuantar nanti!" jelasnya. Donghae bisa bernapas lega. "_Ah_? Bukannya dia tetanggamu? Teman kita di kelas sebelah." Bisik Donghae setelah matanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rok putih selutut dengan sweater berwarna biru muda, berambut panjang sedikit pirang dan bergelombang. Dia kelihatannya juga meneduh menunggu hujan reda. Siwon terkesiap. "Se-Seung Gi? Park Seung Gi" seru Siwon.

Gadis itu terkesiap mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya dari arah kanan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Suara yang terdengar tidak asing di gendang telinganya. "Siapa?" Seung Gi menengok ke arah asal suara itu.

Kedua mata coklat-nya menangkap seorang lelaki berambut _spyke_, dengan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu dengan kaos hitam yang terlihat tidak asing di matanya. Diikuti seorang temannya dengan rambut agak berantakan, memakai jaket berwarna biru dongker menutupi kaos berwarna hitam yang sama dengan lelaki yang satunya. "_Ne…_ Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Seung Gi ragu. Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "_Keurae_! Sedang apa kau disini? Sendrian?" Siwon mulai membuka percakapan. Senyuman mulai tersungging di bibir manis Seung Gi. "Aku habis pulang makan bersama temanku disini. Kau sendiri… ah, Donghae-_ssi_?" belum juga Seung Gi melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya sudah menuju kembali ke lelaki yang sedaritadi berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua. Dan tanpa di sadari Seung Gi mengenalnya. Lee Donghae, teman sekelas-Nya Choi Siwon ini yang banyak di gemari oleh gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Setiap hari tidak pernah tidak membicarakannya. Bagaimana Seung Gi tidak kenal? Tapi, sayangnya Seung Gi tidak menyukai lelaki itu. Lelaki yang baru saja di panggil Seung Gi menengok dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ah, kau mengenalku. Salam kenal, Lee Donghae." Ucap Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa. Seung Gi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dan segera membalasnya "Park Seung Gi." Siwon terkekeh mendengar Donghae berbicara dengan salah tingkah. "Mengapa kau menjadi salah tingkah begitu?" Siwon melanjutkan tawanya. "_Aisshi_! Jangan tertawa!" tegur Donghae dengan rasa malu. Seung Gi ikut tertawa.

Tak lama, suara klakson mobil menyambar kedua pasang telinga mereka bertiga yang sedang asik bercanda. "Ah, ya. Itu _Ahjussi_. _Ya,_ Park Seung Gi. Ingin sekalian ku antar?" tanya Siwon sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Seung Gi cepat-cepat mengibas tangannya tanda menolak "Tidak usah. Biar aku naik bus saja." ucapnya. "Hujan akan lama reda." Tambah Donghae untuk meyakinkan Seung Gi. "Benar!" tambah Siwon dengan bersemangat. Seung Gi sedikit ragu, diam-diam ia melirik pamannya Siwon yang ada di dalam mobil. "Tenang saja, _Ahjussi_ sangat baik hati. Pasti ia akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah." Kata Siwon, seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Seung Gi. "_Ah,_ _Eo.. Gwaenchanha_?"

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Park Seung Gi. Kebetulan, rumah Seung Gi dan Siwon sangat dekat, jadi mudah saja untuk mengantarnya. "Nah, sampai." Siwon menatap Seung Gi yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Seung Gi terkesiap begitu wajah Siwon tengah tepat di depan mukanya. Dengan salah tingkah Seung Gi mengulaskan sebuah senyuman "_Gomasseumnida_! Siwon -_ah_, _Ahjussi_.." ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalam mobil. "_Cheonmaneyo_." Ucap pamannya, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Seung Gi yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Seung Gi hanya tersenyum.

Siwon sudah lama menyukai Seung Gi, kira-kira sejak mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Mereka sudah lama dekat, karena rumah mereka berdekatan dan mereka sangat sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saat kecil. Siwon pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Seung Gi saat mereka berumur 12 tahun, namun Seung Gi menganggap bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari lelucon lucunya, Seung Gi hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Perjuangan Siwon tidak sampai di situ, sampai sekarang saja Siwon terus mendekati Seung Gi sampai ia benar benar mendapatkannya. Tapi, buruknya… sepertinya Seung Gi telah memikat lelaki lain. Namun Siwon masih belum yakin.

Lorong kelas terasa dingin pagi itu. Choi Siwon terus melewati hawa dingin itu sampai menemukan pintu kelasnya. Di tengah jalan, Siwon melihat Park Seung Gi yang sedang berdiri di dekat tangga turun. Karena penasaran, Siwon ingin mendekatinya.

Namun, tak lama seorang laki-laki lain datang dari bawah menemui Seung Gi, dengan senyum sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Seung Gi, membuat Siwon mengurungkan niatnya. Di lihatnya baik-baik siapa lelaki itu. _Siapa dia_? Tanya Siwon dalam hati. Siwon terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari balik meja dan kursi yang sedang di tumpuk di depan kelas yang kosong—tanda kelas itu sedang tidak dipakai. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi sepengetahuan Siwon, Seung Gi tidak memiliki pacar. Karena mati penasaran, Siwon terus mengikuti mereka saat mereka sudah pergi menjauh dari posisi tadi.

Mereka berjalan ke arah kelas 12-2—kelasnya Seung Gi. Seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tatapan ingin menggoda. "Ah, kalian ini. Masih pagi sudah saja berdua. Membuat iri saja…" celetuk salah satu dari mereka. Seung Gi dan laki-laki itu terlihat tersenyum malu. "Pagi, Yunha!" sapa Seung Gi tanpa menanggapi kata-katanya tadi. Laki-laki bernama Dokko Jin itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya kepada sahabat baikknya Seung Gi itu. Yunha tersenyum kepada kedua pasang kekasih yang terlihat mesra di pagi hari ini. Membuat iri saja.

Dok Gojin—teman sekelas sekaligus pacar Seung Gi. Mereka baru saja 6 bulan bersama. Sejauh ini hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik, walaupun ada beberapa masalah namun mereka dapat melewati itu dengan mudah. Dan… Siwon tidak mengetahuinya selama ini, baru saja tau setelah melihat kejadian itu. Siwon sangat terkejut melihatnya.

Siwon termenung di mejanya. Menyendiri dan membayangkan kejadian yang tidak terduga tadi. Mengapa sekarang ia merasa bodoh? Mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas sedang mencintai orang lain. Sangat bodoh.

"Siwon_-ah_!" sebuah tepukkan melayang ke pundak Siwon, sangat kencang. Dan ia yakin pasti dia adalah Shindong. Agak kaget, Siwon menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan dia adalah Shindong, dan tebakkannya tidak pernah meleset. "selalu aja, menepuk pundakku dengan sangat kencang. Kau kira tidak sakit apa?!" protes Siwon setelah mengetahui keberadaan Shindong di belakangnya—tempat duduk Shindong. Shindong tertawa lepas tanpa memperdulikan orang di sekitarnya, sangat keras. "Maafkan aku. Ku kira segitu saja masih pelan, ternyata badan besarmu sangat lemah ya." Goda Shindong. Siwon memukuli lengan Shindong yang daritadi memegang pundaknya.

"Terserah kau saja!" ucap Siwon dingin Lantas membuat Shindong cukup kaget. Siwon tidak pernah sedingin ini. "Kau kenapa, Siwon_ -ah_? Kau tidak seperti biasanya, ada masalah?" tanya Shindong dengan lemah lembut. "Tidak ada. Sudah, jangan ganggu aku. Sana, kau main dengan yang lainnya dulu. Jangan denganku, aku sangat sibuk." Kata Siwon, mencari alasan agar tidak di ganggu, ia membuka buku pelajaran Matematika agar terlihat kalau ia memang benar-benar sibuk.

"_Ya!_ Baiklah!" dengan nada setengah kesal, Shindong berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang membelakanginya dan pergi menyusul teman lainnya di kantin.

Jalan Siwon terhenti setelah melihat kedua orang sedang jalan berdua menuyusuri rindangnya pohon di depan sekolah. Rasa sakit dan sesak mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Tangannya terasa dingin, pikirannya hampa, mulutnya membisu setelah melihat kedua orang yang baru saja di lihatnya tadi pagi itu. _Kenapa aku harus melihatnya lagi? Kenapa hal buruk ini harus terjadi? Kenapa…. Mereka harus bersama di depanku?!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Siwon _-ah_! Kenapa berdiam di tengah jalan? Ayo, pulang!" seru Donghae dari belakang. Siwon tereksiap dan langsung tersadar dari lamunanya. "Ah, _mianhae_. Ayo, pulang." Kata Siwon. Shindong, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook juga ikut pulang bareng dengan mereka, jadi mereka juga memperhatikan sikap Siwon yang aneh tadi. Shindong juga sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka, dan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar.

Shindong mengajak teman-temannya untuk main dulu ke Dorm mereka. Salah satu alasannya ingin menanyakan Siwon, perihal mengapa seharian ini sikapnya menjadi dingin dan tidak menentu. Mereka pun menyetujui-nya, termasuk Siwon.

"Ada apa denganmu Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin. "Ceritakan saja pada kami!" tambah Ryeowook. Yang lain hanya duduk mengkerubungi Siwon seperti lebah yang ingin bergantian mengambil jatah madunya. Siwon kaget melihat semua teman-temannya mengkerubunginya seperti ini dan menanyakan sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya. Siwon bergeming. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan soal Seung Gi kepada mereka, tapi… mereka sahabatnya, apakah tidak baik jika di pendam sendiri tanpa menceritakannya kepada siapapun?

Siwon menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, apa yang jadi pertanyaan kalian?" tanyanya kepada ke-enam teman yang sudah bersarang di pantauannya daritadi. "Kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini? Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak enak?" tembak Sungmin. Siwon menelan ludah banyak. Tangannya dingin dan siap tidak siap untuk memberi tahukan semuanya kepada mereka.

Selesai Siwon memberi tau semuanya, mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. "Aku bisa merasakannya…" ucap Eunhyuk di sela keheningan. Mungkin karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Siwon. Eunhyuk menyukai seorang gadis, namun gadis itu tidak menyukainya juga. Sangat kronis. "Aku tau, Eunhyuk-_ah_." kata Kyuhyun, ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas. "Kau menyindirku?" Eunhyuk merasa tersinggung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Ah, kalian ini! Ada temanmu yang sedang sedih malah seperti itu!" tegur Sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kyuhyun, namun tidak diketahuinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan yang sebenarnya saja?" celetuk Sungmin. Siwon menatap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Aku yakin akan di tolak." Jawabnya Wajah Sungmin kembali datar. "Coba saja dulu…" tambah Shindong untuk meyakinkan Siwon. Ia hanya tertawa datar. "Entahlah." Siwon menaikkan pundaknya. Suasana kembali hening.

Dengan keadaan yang hening seperti ini, Siwon mulai gerah dan membangkitkan semangat para temannya yang turut prtihatin akan _broken heart _yang di derita Siwon. "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatinya." Ucapnya. ia lalu bangkit dan tersenyum lega—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lega. Shindong ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan?" usul Shindong untuk membangunkan suasana. Mereka semua tersenyum.

"Ah, kau ini. Selalu makanan yang kau pikirkan, tidak aneh kalau ukuran badanmu yang lebih besar." Sindir Kyuhyun. Mulut-Nya benar-benar seperti silet. Berbicara apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, namun Shindong menganggapnya sebagai lelucon sehingga ia hanya terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masak Ryeowook!" Donghae mengajak Ryeowook yang memang jago sekali memasak. Ryeowook bangkit dengan semangat. Ia sangat suka masak. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, dikiranya ingin ikut memasak, Eunhyuk menegurnya. "_YAH_, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Jangan merecoki mereka yang sedang masak. Kau diam saja disini main _game_!" ucapnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya berjalan ke arah dapur menjadi berbelok ke arah ruang santai, yang tadinya berniat untuk ikut memasak malah berbelok untuk main game. "_Ahaha_, memangnya siapa yang mau ikut memasak? Aku ingin main game._Bwee_!" ledeknya. Kyuhyun bisa saja ngelesnya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala dan pergi ke dapur untuk bergabung memasak.

Park Seung Gi terdiam di bangku taman di dekat rumahnya. Membiarkan angin sejuk menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Dingin sekali. Ia terus menggosokkan telapak tangannya agar terasa hangat, namun tetap saja tidak mempan. Angin musim gugur selalu seperti ini. Seung Gi terdiam di bangku taman ini hanya untuk menyejukkan suasana hati yang penat karena terus-terusan di dalam rumah selama libur musim gugur. Pekerjaan Rumah membuatnya pening, bisakah semua itu ia buang? Ingin sekali terbebaskan dari Tugas Sekolah yang sulit!

"Park Seung Gi?" seru seseorang dari samping kirinya. Kedua pasang matanya melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak asing lagi, dia adalah tetangganya sekaligus teman sekolahnya. "Siwon-_ah_." Seung Gi tersenyum melihat kedatangan Siwon yang tanpa di duga sebelumnya. Untuk apa dia kesini? Tanpa di pinta, Siwon duduk di samping Seung Gi yang kebetulan kosong. Angin musim gugur serta merta menerpa tubuh Siwon yang ikut duduk di bangku taman. Seung Gi sedikit menjauh. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon. Seung Gi menghirup udara sejuk musim gugur. "Mencari udara sejuk. Aku bosan di rumah, apalagi dengan setumpuk Tugas Sekolah yang tak kunjung selesai." Jelasnya. Siwon tertawa pendek. "Kita sama." Ucapnya. "Bukannya kau pintar, Seung Gi? Kenapa kau harus malas mengerjakan tugas sekolah?" lanjutnya dengan tawa. Seung Gi hanya tersenyum, "Entahlah. Liburan ini rasanya aku ingin terbebaskan dari Tugas Rumah… ingin rasanya bermain-main ke taman bermain…" kata Seung Gi sambil memandang langit cerah dengan dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon yang ada di belakang mereka. Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm, mau ke taman bermain denganku?" tanyanya. Seung Gi menatapnya spontan dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang lebar.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Author Notes: Yaaaaaa, ini story gaje (tapi kenapa di buat-_-) jadi ini fanfic request dari sodara gue yang udah selesai ceritanya, tapi... ancur. oke. I need your reviews.

Chapter 2 segera di update^^

khoyrized.


End file.
